The present invention was the subject matter of D.D.P. Registration No. 170497 that was submitted to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on May 21, 1987.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,414,744; 2,527,710; 2,793,434; and 2,528,059 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse constructions used to retain a knife in a belt sheath. Obviously by virtue of the fact that so many different patented constructions have been developed over a period of decades, there has existed a very real and persistent problem associated with the inadvertent disengagement and loss of a knife from a belt sheath.
In addition, while the aforementioned prior art constructions no doubt function in the manner for which they were intended; they apparently also are only merely adequate for that purpose, by virtue of the fact that variations on the same general principal are constantly being developed and granted patent protection.
It is further to be noted that most of the prior art constructions dispose their knife catch retention means on the outboard vertical surface of the knife sheath; wherein, not only is the knife retention means visible to a casual observer who may wish to gain access to the sheathed knife, but the externally exposed disposition of the retention means may also cause the premature disengagement of the knife from the sheath, when the retention means becomes snagged on brush or otherwise engaged by external elements.
Furthermore, in those prior art sheath constructions which are specifically designed for single edged drop point knife blades, the orientation of the knife blade within the sheath is a one way proposition; wherein, the knife blade cannot readily be inserted in opposite directions relative to the sheath interior to provide either a left or right handed orientation of the knife handle.
Obviously in situations wherein the knife possesses a uniform double bladed dagger configuration, the particular orientation of the knife blade and handle will have minimum impact on the ease and facility with which the user will employ the knife. However, when the knife in question is a single edged hunting or utility blade the more readily accessible the knife handle is to the users grasp, the more use and enjoyment that will be derived by the knife owner.
Furthermore, in conventional leather sheath constructions wherein the sheath comprises only two opposed layers of material held together by stitching or other means, the repeated insertion of the sharp knife blade into the seam between the opposed sheath layers will ultimately result in the rupturing of the seam binding means, which will render the sheath inoperative.